peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Eden
Jessie Eden is an enigmatic union convener. She leads all female factory workers in Birmingham out on strike protesting on the Bull Ring. She was based on the real life person of the same name. Character History Background Jessie was born Jessie Shrimpton on February 24, 1902 at 61 Talbot Street in Winson Green. After WWI, her boyfriend returned from Passchendaele. When he came back, he was listed among the shellshocked. He subsequently committed suicide via self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. She is grieved at her boyfriend's death. In 1924, Linda Shelby informs Shelby's women that Jessie Eden, the female shop steward at the Lucas factory in Sparkhill, is bringing all the female workers in the spot-welding and wire-cutting shops out on strike that day. They are protesting at poor conditions, lack of holidays, unsanitary lavatory provisions and lower pay for female workers. All the female factory workers in the city join the protest to march on the Bull Ring. Then Polly Shelby leads the Shelby women to join them at the Bull Ring. Series 4 · 1925 - 1926 Her first appearance in the men’s toilet in Shelby's factory because there are no women’s toilets higher up in the factory. Jessie comes to Thomas Shelby to bravely speak with him about equal pay for women across all his factories. She warns him that she can blow whistle and bring people out on strike. Later, Thomas turns up out of the blue at Jessie Eden’s home looking for knowledge of the Italian family trying to kill the Shelby’s. She was under the false impression that he came with an “improved offer” on the pay wage for his factory workers. During a conversation with Eden, she recalls the knowledge of a past lover of his, Greta Jurossi, in other hand he has researched for her past boyfriend. Series 5 · 1929 Jessie does not appear much throughout 1929, but connections are made between her and Tommy. Ben Younger eventually questions why the information he is providing on Jessie has stopped, but Tommy is unable to provide an answer. She does, however, continue to ramp up the riots outside of Mosley's speeches and other public gatherings. Relationships Tommy Shelby Jessie Eden has a tendency to make whimsical remarks to Tommy regarding the hypothetical communist revolution, which always seems distantly on the horizon. Tommy usually disregards these statements. With Jessie doing her research on Thomas, she has a real glimpse into what Thomas was in the past before the war and life had tainted him along with his hopes and dreams. She unearths something in his past that shows his vulnerable side, which not a lot of people would have seen. Moreover she discovers they have similarities. Both of their past loves had passed away. Appearances Quotes :"You've never been a friend of the government. They've used you. Now I image you've found out already that no amount of money allows you to pass through the steel sheets that separate class from class." Image Gallery File:Blackbird.jpg|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery7/hires/73.jpg Episode4_4b.jpg|Jessie Eden|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery4/hires/18.jpg Category:Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Secondary Characters Category:Allies Category:Communist Category:Smoker Category:Female Category:Real Life Characters Category:Series 5 Characters